The Other Side of the Mirror
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: In which Jou contemplates an alternate- reality behind a mirror. "Have you ever wondered what life's like beyond the mirror?" "what in the name of god are you talking about?" Oneshot, Puppyshipping JouKai


Yay, another one-shot!!

For what has been a sadly neglected pairing by me:

**Puppyshipping**, which is my absolute favorite (Although I need to write more for Spazzshipping, fadeshipping, and maybe Diceshipping. LOL).

Sooo...

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, if I did, y'all would know... Trust me.

**The other side of the Mirror**

Katsuya Jonouchi, [fairly] tall, blonde, brown- eyed, Sixteen- year- old Domino High School Junior, sat in the doctors office. Bored to absolute tears. He hadn't thought to bring a book or his Duel Monster's deck, and sadly regretted it. Why was he even _in_ the doctors office? It was a stupid check-up, to see if he was perfectly healthy (He was sure that he was), and to check for anything that might kill him, like cancer or something.

It looked like any other doctor's office:

White walls, chairs, tables with a lamp and some stupid magazines like "PEOPLE" or "SEVENTEEN" (For all the teenaged girls that stopped by), and a desk for signing in and making appointments. There was only one thing that was fairly unusual in this waiting room:

There were no windows, nothing to decorate the boring, white walls, except a huge mirror that was opposite him.

So, he was sitting there, staring back at himself from across the room, all thanks to the stupid mirror.

And then he though:

If he was here, on _this_ side of the mirror, then what was on the other side?

Would he still be here, in the doctors office, bored out of his skull, would he still be sixteen? Or would he be three years old again, wiggling around in his chair like he had ants in his pants, wanting something to do?

Maybe he wouldn't be single like he was now, maybe he would be together with someone, not necessarily a girl...

Maybe Seto Kaiba.

Maybe he wouldn't even be a boy in love with another boy, maybe he would be a girl...

He quickly discarded that idea, it was taking opposite to an unneeded, somewhat disturbing level. He didn't care if there was some crazy, alternate world beyond whichever mirror he or anyone else looked into, if he was a girl there it would just be to... disturbing on a profound level. He liked being a guy.

Okay, so, maybe, beyond the mirror, he was in a relationship with Seto Kaiba, and... what else? Maybe he had better grades than all the C's he was getting right now. Maybe he wasn't just some dumb mutt there?

He kept this up, thinking about what life for him would be like on the other side of the mirror in the doctor's office, thinking up so many alternate lives and throwing them all away, keeping only one thing constant:

Seto Kaiba.

He kept thinking for what seemed like hours, until:

"Katsuya jonouchi, the Doctor can see you now."

He looked up to see a nurse with red hair and a clip board, smiling sweetly. He looked at the clock, seeing that only six minutes had passed since he started thinking about that stupid mirror... and Kaiba...

About thirty minutes later, he walked out cancer and terminal disease, life- threatening sickness- free, thank god. He payed for the check up, and, just as he was leaving, turned to see that mirror and his reflection in it. And he was pretty sure that his 'reflection' had somehow gained a mind of it's own... It smiled and waved at him, then opened it's eyes and looked at him in the weirdest way, like it was saying _"Goodbye, can't wait to see you back here again! Maybe you can imagine another lifetime for us..."_

He shook his head and quickly walked out of the office.

The next day at school, he and Kaiba had to stay after school to clean the classroom. He hauled the mop and bucket of water from the supply closet as kaiba stacked all the chairs on top of the desks. Jou mopped the floor, and Kaiba swept cleaned the black board and windows. They finished sooner than they would have thought, and, after dumping the now dirty water out of the window and putting the mop and bucket away, he went to get his stuff, and saw something fall out of his bag with a small _tink_. Upon closer examination, it was that broken fragment of a mirror. _A mirror_...

"Ouch..." He picked it up, making a small slice in his finger. Part of his reflection stared out at him: Blonde hair partly covering his brown eyes. It must have been the light, it _had_ to have been, because that little part of his reflection winked at him, before disappearing--

"Hey, mutt, are you going to stand there all day like an idiot, or are you going to go home?"

jou looked up to see Seto kaiba standing in the doorway, in all of his smug glory looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Shut up, moron!"

He slid the mirror fragment back into his back and walked out the door before stopping.

"Hey, Kaiba?"

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered what life was like _beyond_ a mirror...?"

"What in the name of god are you--"

Kaiba never finished that sentence, because Jou never gave him the chance.

He turned around and kissed him, much to the CEO's surprise, before turning around and walking off.

_"Darn that stupid mirror..."_ Jou though as he walked out of the school, smiling at what he had just done.

**FIN**

Yay!! So, how'd y'all like it? Good, bad, downright suckish?? Review, Darnit!!!

:)


End file.
